You Were Mine
by Author888
Summary: Sometimes I wake up crying at might, and sometimes I scream out your name. what right does she have to take you away when for so long you were mine?
1. How could this happen?

Title: You Were Mine

By: Author 888

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to Fruits Basket except the events in this fanfiction.**

_**I can't find a reason**_

_**To let go**_

_**Even though you've found a new love**_

_**And she's what your dreams are made of**_

_**I can find a reason**_

_**To hang on**_

_**What went wrong can be forgiven**_

_**Without you it ain't worth living**_

_**Alone…**_

_**Sometimes I wake up crying at night**_

_**And sometimes I scream out your name**_

_**What right does she have to take you away?**_

_**When for so long you were mine**_

_Why? Why did this happen? How could Yuki do this to me? _Tohru cried on the floor as Yuki slammed the door shut. _How could you treat your wife like this? I thought you loved me…_ Tohru's tears fell down her face and onto the floor.

"Mommy… What happen?" a little girl asked Tohru as she exited her bedroom a few feet down. "You should be sleepy."

"Oh… Kii, what are you doing awake?" she asked sorrowfully. "Go back to bed with your brother."

"Okie, Mommy." She reentered the room, and the door shut quietly. Tohru tried to stand up and fell back down. She tried again and went into the living room and sat on the couch. She let out a whimper of anguish. _Yuki…Why? I don't get it. Why all of a sudden… Who am I kidding? It's been like this since Tiburo was born. Please come back to me, Yuki. Please…_

Tohru woke up. Tears still ran down her eyes. _Yuki… come back to me._ She entered a closet in her room and grabbed a box of old photographs, grabbing the packet marked 'the happiest day of our lives'. She saw her in her uchikake(1), and him in his suit at the altar. Their smiles lit the entire room with joy… not anymore. The tears came faster. _This was us…eight years ago. Look at us now._ "YUKI!" _Come back to me._ She suddenly grew drowsy.

_**Took out all the pictures**_

_**of our wedding day**_

_**It was a time of love and laughter**_

_**A happy ever after**_

_**But even though those pictures**_

_**Have begun to fade**_

_**Please tell me she's not real**_

_**And you're really coming home to stay**_

_**Sometimes I wake up crying at night**_

_**And sometimes I scream out your name**_

_**What right does she have to take your heart away?**_

_**When for so long you were mine**_

"Mama, I'm hungy!" Tiburo told Tohru as he shook her awake. "It's beakfas time."

"Okay… I'll get right on it," Tohru stated quietly, still thinking of her husband. She stood up and walked to the kitchen. She grabbed some ingredients and started breakfast. She turned on a stove burner and put a frying pan on it. Tears sizzled as they fell onto the hot pan.

After breakfast, she got Kii ready for her trip to the park with her friends. The car picked her up soon after they finished getting ready. Tiburo was next. He was going to a toy museum with Kagura's boy. Soon, he was gone too.

Tohru picked up the phone and called Yuki's business number. "Hello… may I speak to Yuki Sohma."

She was put on hold for a few minutes until, "Hello, this is Yuki Sohma who may I ask is speaking?"

"It's your wife…Tohru, in case you forgot."

"What do you want?"

"I can't find a reason to let go of you."

"I can find a reason to let go of you."

"I have a reason to hang on to you. I can forgive you, but I can't live without you."

"I don't want forgiveness, and I don't want to come back! Don't you get it! We're over! Through! Done!"

"Over these two years, I woke up crying every night."

"Last two years?"

"Don't play dumb with me! I know you've been seeing another woman these last two years… I took out our wedding pictures last night. I saw our smile when we stood together at the altar. What happened to us? Do you know what it's been like for two years, knowing your husband has been cheating on you?"

"That was a long time ago. I was young, naïve. I made stupid decisions back then."

"So now I'm just a stupid decision!"

"That's not what I meant!"

"Tell me she's not real! Tell me you're coming home tonight… What right does she have to steal your heart away?"

"…"

"That's what I thought! I can give you two good reasons to stay with me! I bet she can't give you two good reasons to stay with her!"

"What are your reasons?"

"He's two and she's four and you know how much they love you! How can I tell them that you changed your mind about loving them? Think about them! Do you know how much you'll crush them?"

"…"

"I remember when you were mine. Those years ago, when you loved me! Now you don't! You found pleasure in some… in some… in some slut!"

"She's not a slut!"

"Who is she? Is she someone I know?"

"It's Isuzu."

"OH! You're telling me she's not a slut! She knows you and I are married! How is she not a slut!"

"Shut up, you hag! I never asked your opinion of her!"

"Hag… HAG! You thought I was beautiful when I married you, and now I'm a hag! You hypocrite! You made a vow to love me forever that day, eight years ago! Only eight years ago! If that's your idea of forever, I have news for you… forever is a lot longer than that!"

**Click**

"Fine! I hate you too…" Tohru fell to the floor, tears falling faster than ever. "Why are you doing this to our family?" She cried into her knees for a few moments. "Come back to me… YUKI! Please… make our family whole again."

She called home from work sick. She worked at the local elementary school, where Kii would be going next year. Kagura usually takes them for the day, plays with them, feeds them, and buys them treats, all for free. _Kyo doesn't have work today, does he?_

She dialed the phone and it rang. Suddenly, Kyo answered the phone. "Hello…"

"Kyo… I need to talk to you."

"Now, whoever you are, I'm not a psychologist. I don't listen to the problems of people I don't know!"

"Kyo… it's Tohru. Please listen to me."

"Oh… Tohru. I didn't realize it was you. You sound so different. I guess I have never heard you this depressed before."

"Yuki left me. He left me and the kids for Rin."

"He did! Why that bastard… How could he do that to you of all people?"

"Could you move in with us and help us around the house a little? Perhaps give us some financial support too."

"Of course, I'll be over tomorrow."

Later, the children arrived home. Tohru ushered them into the living room. "Wha wong Mommy?" Kii asked as she saw the tears still were in her mother's eyes.

"Kii… Tiburo… Daddy's not coming back. He's gone, and you'll probably never see him again."

"Waaaaugh!" Tiburo screamed as he ran out of the living room and into his bedroom. Kii just sat on the couch and sobbed.

"Daddy, can' be gone! He Daddy! He meant to be here! Wih me, Tibuho, and you, Mommy," Kii eventually told her mother.

The next day, the doorbell rang, and Tohru answered it with sacs under her eyes and tears still flowing. Yuki stood there papers in hand. "All you have to do is sign this and we'll be done for. It will all be over."

"I won't sign it."

"What?"

"I won't sign it! It will not be over. I will still want you back. The children will still be sad and unenergetic. The only thing that will change is that you could marry Rin!"

"Fine… I'll just leave them here for you to think about." Yuki gave Tohru the papers. "Goodbye… Ms. Honda."

"I'm not Ms. Honda yet! I'm Mrs. Sohma!" Yuki ignored her, got in his car, and drove off.

Soon afterward, Kagura arrived to pick up the children and was quickly off. Then Kyo arrived from his apartment, arms full of boxes. "Hello… Kyo."

"Where can I put these down? I need to get to work!" Kyo responded.

"Upstairs… There's a guest room that I tidied up for you."

"'Kay, be right back." After about four trips, he was out of boxes to take up and was ready to live there. "Well… I'm off to work."

"I have to go to… I'll see you after work then."

"Yep, I'll be right here to help with the household."

"Goodbye…"

"See ya." Both of them entered their car and were off.

_**I can think of two good reasons**_

_**To be sure your love's not blind**_

_**He's two and she's four**_

_**And you know they adore you**_

_**So how can I tell them**_

_**That you've changed your mind**_

_**Sometimes I wake up crying at night**_

_**And sometimes I scream out your name**_

_**What right does she have to take your heart away?**_

_**When for so long you were mine**_

_**I remember when you were mine**_

Clarify note: YOU MUST READ THIS NOTE! Kyo isNOT married to Kagura. She married somebody else that was not in the series or manga.

Note: Cast your vote on who you think should get to stay with Tohru, Yuki or Kyo. It will all make sense after a couple of chapters.

(1)Uchikake- a kimono used in wedding ceremonies that is long on all sides. Uchikake are all white and usually are rented, not bought.


	2. I'll Be There For You

Title: You Were Mine

By: Author 888

**Disclaimer: I just don't own Fruits Basket. OKAY! GOT THAT! I JUST DON'T OWN IT! Stop asking already… bitches…**

_**Times are hard**_

_**And rents are high**_

_**What can a working girl do?**_

_**But struggle through another day**_

_**And I'll take care of you**_

_**Nights are long**_

_**And dreams are cold**_

_**If they're all you wake up to**_

_**But should your eyes cry enough**_

_**Then I'll take care of you**_

_**So let them talk about us**_

_**Let them call us funny things**_

_**People sometimes do**_

_**Whoa**_

_**Well I don't care as long**_

_**As you know I love you**_

_**Oh… and you know I do**_

That afternoon, Kyo arrived home at six. Of course, he was the last one there. Tohru had started cooking, the children sitting in front of the television, all of them depressed.

"Tohru… I'm sorry… about your marriage," Kyo told her as he walked into the kitchen.

"I don't want to talk about it," the woman replied.

"He's changed you… Yuki changed you. I mean, what happened to the innocent little girl I once knew, the girl I once loved?"

"She died a long time ago."

"No she hasn't… She's just buried under the weight of despair… She's still there… I can tell."

Tohru grabbed a plate and began to walk to the dining room table, but she stumbled over herself and broke the plate. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't be so clumsy by now."

Kyo laughed. "See… she's still in there. She's just buried in a shell, nice and warm, waiting for when you need her again."

Tohru finished cleaning the plate shards and tried carrying a plate over again, this time succeeding. "Kyo, can you bring me a few more plates and some silverware. The plates are in the top right cabinet, the silverware in the drawer next to you."

Kyo got all the items and took them to the table, making a second trip for glasses and plastic cups for the children. The group ate in silence, to depressed to even talk to each other. Kyo didn't try to make conversation either.

After dinner, the children watched television while Tohru did the dishes. Kyo sat on the roof, at his old spot. Shigure moved away from his house, deciding to live in the city and left the house for Yuki and Tohru.

As night fell on the house, Tohru joined Kyo on the roof. "Kyo, I want to apologize for how rude I've been since you arrived, but I'm going through some-"

"I know. You don't have to tell me again," Kyo interrupted. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes.

"It's just like old times. Back when we were still in school together and we sat here, I mean." Kyo gave a soft smile as Tohru began to lean on him.

"Kyo… all this stress is making me tired. You don't mind if I-" She fell silent, and Kyo waited for her to finish her sentence when he heard looked down on her and saw her eyes closed. Her breath remained steady and he sat as she slept.

"Tohru… I still love you, and, no matter how much he has hurt you, I'll take care of you. I'll protect you from him." He looked up to the sky; the stars were bright that night, for some reason.

He remained where he was, until he heard a faint mumble from Tohru. "Thank… you, Kyo. For… taking… care of… me." He smiled again. _Thank you too, Tohru._

Tohru opened her eyes and saw Kyo, smiling as he looked up at the stars. _I'm sorry for making you worry._ She looked at her watch and saw the time. Instantly, she jumped up, making Kyo fall and hit the back of his head against the roof. "Oh my goodness! Look at the time! I have to go put the kids to sleep for their trip to the doctor tomorrow! Then I have pack Kii's lunch because she has a birthday party to go to…if she still wants to go. I'm sorry Kyo! I have to go!"

Kyo watched as Tohru ran into the house, stumbling, and, one time, even almost falling off the house. _Yep, the old Tohru's still in there._ He sat on the roof for a few minutes longer. _Perhaps I should go help her._ He rose and descended from the roof to see her ushering Tiburo into the children's room and shutting the door. "May I help out?"

"All I have to do is make Kii's lunch and I'll be ready. I can handle it," Tohru replied and smiled as she turned around. She wanted to thank Kyo for trying to help, but was in too much of a hurry. "Goodnight, Kyo!"

"Good night!" Kyo began the walk to his room. _Tohru has one of the lightest hearts. How she can smile so soon after something like this is unknown to me._ Kyo saw the smile she just gave him in his head. _Especially, a smile that genuine._ He opened the door to his room. _See you tomorrow…_

The next morning, Kyo went down stairs to eat breakfast and saw Tohru talking on the phone. "Who-"

"Shhh Mommy's on te phone," Kii told Kyo.

"Yes… Alright… I'll make room for you two… Okay… Goodbye…" Tohru hung up the phone. "Kyo, you're not going to be the only guest at this house-" she began.

"Mommy, I hungy," Tiburo began to complain.

"Coming! I'll talk to you later, Kyo!"

_She's so cheerful suddenly. I wonder what happened. By the way, I wonder who's coming to Tohru's also. I have the day off of work, so I guess I'll find out._ Kyo sat at the table, waiting for Tohru to finish cooking the meal. Then he rose and helped her serve the food.

After breakfast, Tohru looked at the time. "Kyo-kun, I'm in a hurry. Can you do the dishes today, or should I do them when I get home?" She stood at the doorway, pushing Tiburo and Kii out of the house.

"Mommy, I don' wan to go to the doctor," Tiburo complained. "He migh give me a sot again."

"Mommy, the doctor scares me," Kii told her mother.

"I'll do them. You go on your way," Kyo replied. "Hurry up."

"Okay… Bye!" Tohru waved Kyo goodbye as she shut the door.

Kyo looked at the pile of plates in the sink. "Okay… HOW do you do the damn dishes? I've got it!" Kyo walked into another room and got online, searched on how to do dishes.

HOW ARE YOU DOING THE DISHES?

SINK WASH

MACHINE WASH

"How the hell should I know?" He looked over at the kitchen. "Machine wash."

LIST THE DISHES YOU HAVE.

Kyo walked back to the kitchen. Soon he returned and typed down what he had.

4 PLATES

2 PLASTIC CUPS

1 LID

2 GLASSES

3 PANS

TEAPOT

2 MUGS

THANK YOU

He printed out the instructions that popped up on the screen and did the dishes. As he finished up, he heard the door slam open.

"Where the hell is that damn man!" a female voice said from the other room.

_Oh no._ Kyo recognized that voice. It was the yankee. "Calm down, Arisa. He probably isn't here." That was the electric wave girl. _Perfect. Just perfect._

The girls entered the room. "No… but orange hair's here." Uo looked right in the eyes of Kyo.

"DO YOU WANT ME TO KILL YOU?" Kyo screamed, still hating her.

"NO, BUT I WANT TO PULL THAT BRIGHT HAIR UNTIL IT POPS OUT!"

"THAT'S IT! BRING IT ON!"

"Stop," Hana sent a small electric shock to the both of them. "Uo, you need to save your energy for Yuki."

"I know, but I haven't seen orange hair since high school. How's it hangin'?" Uo smiled, like she was enjoying the confrontation. Then the door opened again.

"Kyo! I'm back and I convinced Kii to go to the birthday party, so it's only Tiburo for a while." Tohru entered the kitchen. "Oh! Uo-chan! Hana-chan! You're here early. Let me make you some tea right away." She grabbed the newly washed teapot and filled it with water, beginning the dirtying process again.

"Hello Tohru," Hana told the woman.

"Kyo… I was trying to tell you this morning. Uo and Hana are going to be staying with us for a week."

_**I'll be there**_

_**But you might not see me**_

_**It's never easy to get through**_

_**But when the laughter dies away**_

_**Then I'll take care of you**_

_**So let them talk about us**_

_**Let them call funny things**_

_**People sometimes do**_

_**Whoa**_

_**I don't care as long**_

_**As you know I love you**_

_**Oh… and you know I do**_

_**I'll be there**_

_**But you might not see me**_

_**It's never easy to get through**_

_**But when the laughter dies away**_

_**Then I'll take care of you**_

_**Darling, I'll take care of you**_

Note: New appearances by Uo and Hana. How is this going to affect Kyo and Tohru, not to mention Yuki, if he comes, trying to get Tohru to sign the divorce papers. Is a romance going to start between Kyo and Tohru? Will Uo and Hana get in the way or not allow it? Are Kii and Tiburo going to get in the way? I have no idea. I write these things as they come into my head. For example, the internet came to me as I was thinking about getting online, so who knows what will happen?


	3. Great Disguise Fallen

Title: You Were Mine

By: Author 888

**Disclaimer: You know what should be here, so put it here. I'm quoting from Clue: The Movie:**

**Wadsworth: Mrs. White! You've been paying our friend, the blackmailer, ever since your husband died of under, shall we say, mysterious circumstances.**

**Ms. Scarlet: Oh!**

**Mrs. White: Why is that funny?**

**Ms. Scarlet: I see that's why he was lying on his back, in his coffin.**

**Mrs. White: I didn't kill him.**

**Colonel Mustard: Then why are you paying the blackmail.**

**Mrs. White: I don't want a scandal do I? We had had a very humiliating public confrontation… He was deranged. He was a lunatic. He didn't actually seem to like me very much. He had threatened to kill me in public.**

**Ms. Scarlet: Why would he want to kill you in public?**

**Wadsworth: I think she meant that he had threatened, in public, to kill her.**

**Ms. Scarlet: Oh, and was that his final word on the matter.**

**Mrs. White: Being killed is pretty final, wouldn't you say?**

**Wadsworth: He was the one who died, not you Mrs. White. Not you!**

**Ms. Scarlet: What did he do for a living?**

**Mrs. White: He was a scientist… nuclear physics. **

**Ms. Scarlet: What was he like?**

**Mrs. White: He was always rather a stupidly optimistic man. I mean it came as a great shock to him when he died, but he was found dead at home. His head had been cut off, so had his… you _know_. **The men cross their legs. **I had been out all evening, at the movies.**

**Ms. Scarlet: Do you miss him?**

**Mrs. White: Well, it's a matter of life after death… Now that he's dead, I have a life.**

**Wadsworth: But he was your second husband. Your first husband also disappeared.**

**Mrs. White: But that was his job… He was an illusionist.**

**Wadsworth: But he never reappeared.**

**Mrs. White: Well, he wasn't a very good illusionist.**

_**People talking**_

_**Think I'm all right**_

_**Think I'm doing fine**_

_**Going through the motions of my life**_

_**Go to work now**_

_**Every morning**_

_**Yeah I play the part**_

_**And hide away the contents of my sorrowed heart**_

_**When the sun goes down**_

_**And the moon is high**_

_**I can't control the flow of all these tears inside**_

_**If they only knew**_

_**They'd be so surprised**_

_**I'm just a good pretender in a great disguise**_

_**Keep them guessing**_

_**Keep them laughing**_

_**Build that wall up high**_

_**As long as they don't see the other side**_

_**You really done it**_

_**Done a number**_

_**A number on my soul**_

_**But I'll be damned if I ever let you go**_

_**When the sun goes down**_

_**And the moon is high**_

_**There's no way to hide the truth from me, myself, and I**_

_**Yeah, I'm wearing 'well'**_

_**Though it ain't my size**_

_**I'm just a good pretender in a great disguise**_

It had been three days since Uo and Hana started their visit, only three more days remained. Those days had passed with mainly Uo teasing Kyo, Hana reminding Uo about why they were there, and Tohru and the kids do their daily activities, except more depressed than usual. Every night, Kyo would sit on the roof looking at the sky until Tohru arrived and told him her thoughts. Then she would go down and put the children to bed, finish preparations for the following day, and go to sleep.

"Orange hair! Tohru needs your help!" Uo yelled up the stairs, waking Kyo from his slumber. He had been up late the previous night, helping Tohru with some of the housework she hadn't gotten around to, so he was sleeping late. "Come on!"

Kyo sat up in bed. "I'll be there in a few minutes! Stop calling already!" He stood up, heading towards the bathroom. He was going to at least dress and brush his teeth before helping. He would just have to shower later.

Around the table, Uo was laughing because Tohru appeared to be in five places at once, trying to finish breakfast. "You better hurry, Kyo! She can't handle it by herself!" She was not going to lose an opportunity to annoy him.

"Dammit! Why don't you help her then!" Kyo complained as he stomped down the stairs. He saw Tohru in the kitchen overworking herself and walked over to help her. Soon, she was moving at a human pace again.

"Breakfast is almost done. Make sure I set the table right." Tohru stood at the stove, shutting off a burner. She began to bring the pans of food around, making sure everybody got what they wanted, sitting down after everybody was finished. She sat to the right of Kyo and the left of Kii. Next to Kii was Uo, and, on the other side of her, Hana. Next to Kyo was Tiburo, who sat next to Hana, completing the circle of chairs.

Breakfast started quietly, as always, until Uo couldn't stand the silence. She started to think about what to say. "Orange hair, what are you doing here anyway?"

"She asked called me and asked me to stay with her for a while," Kyo replied after ignoring her for a while.

"Yeah, well-" Uo began, but was interrupted by the doorbell. "Who could that be? The bastard who left his wife, possibly?"

"Uo-chan, please don't hurt Yuki-kun," Tohru asked Uo.

"Look at you! You're still calling him Yuki-kun! He doesn't deserve to live, let alone be your husband, and you still call him Yuki-kun, but I won't hurt him if you don't want me to. At least, I won't hurt him yet."

They rose from the table and went to the door, Tohru and Kyo in the lead. Uo and Hana stayed concealed behind the couple. Tohru opened the door and saw Yuki standing there, Rin attached to him like a parasite, sucking the humanity out of him. "Have you decided to sign the divorce papers?"

Tohru began to cry again. "I told you I'm not signing! I still love you! I still want you!' She fell to the ground. "Come back to me! Please come back to me!"

"If you sign the papers, you'll never have to see me again. I'll just be a bad memory."

"But… but I want to see you again! I want to see you every day as I wake! I want to see your smile when you wake!"

"I don't! I'm over you! I'll never go back to you!"

"That's it!" Uo screamed as she plowed over Kyo, to Yuki. "I'm going to kill you!" She threw a punch at him.

He blocked with his hand, and Rin threw a punch back. "Get away from him you bitch!"

Uo laughed as she dodged the punch. "ME! Me, a bitch! It looks to me like you're a bi-" Yuki hit Uo in the jaw. "Dammit! That hurt!" She countered with a punch to the gut.

Rin glared at Uo. "It's not worth the trouble… Let's go, Yuki." The two started to walk away. "We'll be back, dammit!"

Uo began to run after them. "Get back here! I haven't killed you yet!" Soon, they were out of sight.

Kyo bent down to help Tohru up. He held his hand out. "Tohru… I'll help you up." He extended his hand farther… to have it smacked away.

"Get away from me!" Tohru yelled out in pain as she stood up and ran away. She ran upstairs and slammed her door shut.

Half an hour later, Arisa returned from her run and sat down in the living room. "I didn't get them." She glanced at the kids unenthusiastically playing with toys, and Hana making tea. She then saw Kyo curled up on the ground, like a cat would. She was too depressed to tease him about how catlike he was being.

Evening fell upon the household and still no Tohru. Kyo prepared a meal for the evening and did the dishes again. The house had been quiet all day long and was remaining so. Kyo went to the roof early, not wanting to see anybody, hoping that Tohru would appear. He sat there until the time she usually came up. No Tohru. Perhaps she was running late, so Kyo remained where he was for hours.

Tohru never appeared. She was lying in her bed, sheets and pillowcase wet from tears. She was thinking of Yuki. She was thinking of him when they were in high school and after her marriage. She thought of anytime before he changed. "Why, Yuki? I just don't understand why. Was it something I did to lose your love? Did you just drift away?" Her tears came faster. _Please, Yuki. Come back to me…_

Kyo lay on his bed, eyes wide-awake. _Tohru… Yuki doesn't deserve you. If he's just going to make you cry like that, he doesn't deserve anyone._ He shuffled around in the bed, until he lay on his side. _I'll bring joy back t your life. I promise…_

_**I'm not one to**_

_**Show emotion**_

_**Like some fools I see**_

_**I won't wear my heart out on my sleeves**_

_**I don't miss you**_

_**Not for a moment**_

_**I'm gonna be okay**_

_**Words of wisdom spoken by the light of day**_

_**When the sun goes down**_

_**And the moon is high**_

_**Your memory pulls me under like a strong retire**_

_**I'm still in love with you**_

_**It's all spoken lies**_

_**I'm just a good pretender in a great disguise**_

_**I'm just a good pretender in a great disguise**_

Note: First of all, I would like to explain where the idea for this fiction came from. I have always seen Rin as a whore and Tohru as an innocent victim, so I thought about what hasn't been done that much, if done at all, and decided on something I've never read before. This is the result. Anyway, this chapter brings up some more questions. Will Yuki come back to Tohru? How desperate is Tohru to get Yuki back? What will Uo do if she sees Yuki again? Even worse, what will she do if she has a butcher's knife? How are Kii and Tiburo handling the situation? We'll just have to wait and see. Finally, if somebody was to ask me whether I liked this chapter, I would tell them this chapter was horrible, but I wanted to write and come up with something. I hope the next chapter will be better.


	4. I'll Try

Title: You Were Mine

By: Author 888

**Disclaimer: **crickets chirp** I'm not going to say anything.**

_**I should go out tonight**_

_**Get on with my life**_

_**Break these chains of solitude**_

_**With a little luck**_

_**And a little help**_

_**I might even find myself**_

_**In the arms of someone new**_

'_**Cause once you loved somebody**_

_**It ain't that easy to do**_

_**Once you've loved somebody**_

_**Like I loved you**_

Morning came, but Tohru didn't appear. Kyo did the morning chores, made breakfast, and woke the kids. Uo spent the morning waiting by the door, just in case Yuki returned. Hana kept quiet and made herself not known. She sensed the unnerved waves in the air.

Tohru made her first appearance around noon, right after Kyo finished preparing lunch. Her hair was a mess; perhaps she didn't care about it. Bags hung under her eyes after recently getting rid of the last ones. Her clothes were sloppy and mismatched. She sat at the table, instead of helping.

Hana shivered when Tohru first appeared. Her waves were the coldest she ever felt. Uo looked up from the floor. Kii and Tiburo stared at what they thought might be their mother. They weren't sure. It looked like her mother, but it didn't act like her. Kyo set the table and brought around food, keeping silent.

She remained this way all day and night, not meeting Kyo on the roof again. He cried that night, for the first time since he left Tohru, the first time since Akito's death, the dreaded day when he heard the news. He slowly slipped into sleep, not even realizing it.

_"Cat… All you'll ever be is a monster. Nobody will be able to love you. Nobody will be able to accept you. They will all be chased away!" Akito yelled. This was back when he last saw the master alive._

_"Shut up! I have Tohru! She accepted me! So…SHUT UP!" Kyo argued._

_"That's what you think, Monster. In time, you'll chase her away… just like everyone else. You'll chase her away… forever."_

"No I won't! You'll see. One day, Tohru and I will be happy together. One day… you'll eat your own damn words!"

Kyo woke; sweat fell from his forehead, onto his pillow. IT was still the middle of the night. He remembered that day clearly. It was the last time he saw the living Akito. His death was the worst day of his life. The pain the news brought to Kyo was unbelievable.

He tried to go back to sleep, but couldn't. He went into the kitchen… it was almost time to start breakfast anyway. Kyo thought about Tohru's pain right now. He knew his pain that day was only a small speck compared to her pain right now. Breakfast was ready just as it was time to wake Kii and Tiburo, Uo and Hana already down.

The day went by almost the same as the last day; Tohru came down around lunch again. Uo was disappointed again. Yuki didn't show up for her to kill. Neither Kyo nor Tohru went up to the roof, both retiring to bed early.

Tohru looked at her exterior in the mirror. _Even like this, my body looks better than my soul. Mother… I'm sorry…_ She lay in bed, falling asleep after a long wait. Kyo fared the same. He lay in bed, trying to sleep. _Tohru… I'm sorry Yuki did this to you, but he also did this to me._ His eyelids closed and he fell asleep.

_"Kyon-Kyon, Akito died late last night and the funeral is today," Shigure told Kyo the news first thing in the morning. "We're going to the main house to pay our respects."_

_The four traveled to the main house and stood above Akito's corpse in the casket. Kyo didn't honestly care about Akito. After all, he treated the cat like something meaningless._

_The day went on solemnly, until Akito was successfully put to rest. That's when Yuki rose to speak to everybody. "Everybody… May I have your attention? I have an announcement now that Akito is dead… Tohru and I… are getting married." Kyo was shocked. Everybody else was excited._

_"Let me help you plan!" Ayame demanded as he started asking Tohru questions about the wedding._

Kyo slipped into the shadows and returned to Shigure's house, at least then it was his. He fell asleep before the others returned, not wanting to see any of them ever again. Akito was right. He chased everybody who cared about him away.

Tohru was the first to wake this time. She was still crushed by Yuki, but she needed to be more polite. It was Uo and Hana's last day visiting, and it needed to be special. She dressed, still not bothering with appearances. Her hair and clothes were still horrible, but her eyes did not have bags, a small improvement.

Breakfast was ready before Kyo was downstairs, so Tohru began to work on the cleaning. Before Tohru knew it, though, it was evening and she had not even spoke a word to the other people in the living room.

"Dammit, Tohru! This is our last evening together! At least say hello!" Uo burst out as she saw Tohru glance up at them.

"Tohru… you know it's not good to hold your emotions in. Tell us about it. I promise you will feel better." Hana spoke in an eerie tone, somewhat commanding yet kind. Tohru agreed and began to confess all her emotions.

Kyo listened to all her problems, all her pains. He suddenly realized that his pain was even less than a speck compared to her. She hid all the pain so well. Kyo hadn't even realized it. He closed his eyes as he finished, trying to make sense of all the pain.

Tohru began to cry on Hana's lap, wetting in pitch black silk. "I'm sorry... I-I shouldn't b-be so easy to hurt. I-I'll try t-to do better."

Uo noticed the time on the clock, time for them to leave. Tohru dried the tears from her eyes. "I do feel much better." She escorted them to the door with Kyo.

Uo hadn't quite gotten to the door, but she stopped, just out of hearing range for Tohru when she spoke at a normal level. "Hey! Orange hair! Come here for a second!" She beckoned Kyo towards her.

Kyo looked at her like she was insane but walked over anyway. He was told to stop right next to her. She then grabbed the man and pushed him into the wall. "Listen to me and listen to me good. If you so much as make Tohru cry one tear of pain or sadness, I will rip that orange head right off you and use it as a bowling ball… I know that you want to make her happy, and I don't mind that. Whatever you do though… do NOT hurt her." She let go of him. "Goodbye!" She ran out the door to where Hana was waiting. "Goodbye Tohru!"

Tohru shut the door, a smile on her face for the first time since Yuki's visit. The children were already asleep, so the two went to the roof. "These pass few days have been long now, haven't they?"

Kyo smiled as he watched her try to clean up her hair. "Yeah… they have." She then noticed her mismatched clothes and blushed. "I have a question for you, Tohru. Would you… l-like to…"

Tohru noticed Kyo stuttering, something she has never seen him do. "Kyo, you can ask me anything."

"Would you like to go out to dinner sometime?"

Tohru's face turned bright red and she couldn't answer right away. "N-no! I couldn't! It's too soon!" She couldn't stop the blush from completely consuming her face.

"Please… It might help you forget what Yuki has done to you. I know you want Yuki back, but you need something to keep your mind away from him. Please just try."

"No… I just can't."

"Please…"

"Okay, I'll try…" She yawned. "It looks like its time for me to get to bed." She looked at Kyo. "You should get to bed too." She went down to the house, straight into her room. _Good night, Kyo… I really will try._

_**Look what you've gone and done**_

_**Ruined everything for everyone**_

_**Who tries to steal my heart away**_

_**I can't get you off of my mind**_

_**Tried to tell myself a million times**_

_**A little time is all it takes**_

'_**Cause once you loved somebody**_

_**It ain't that easy to do**_

_**Once you loved somebody**_

_**Like I loved you**_

_**I gave you everything**_

_**That I had to give**_

_**I don't know if I could**_

_**Go that far again**_

'_**Cause once you loved somebody**_

_**It ain't that easy to do**_

_**Once you loved somebody**_

_**Like I loved you**_

_**Once you loved somebody**_

_**It ain't that easy to do**_

_**Once you loved somebody**_

_**Like I loved you**_

Note: I'm sorry that the writing isn't quite up to par with the other chapters. I wrote this chapter at six in the morning, after a bit of insomnia. New questions: Is this finally the start of a romance between Kyo and Tohru? Does that warning mean Uo approves? What tragedy am I talking about with tragedy as the type of fiction? Is something going to happen to someone? Is Haru ever going to appear in this fiction? Am I staying in character for the most part? We'll all just have to wait and see.


	5. Beyond The Blue

Title: You Were Mine

By: Author 888

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Fruits Basket!**

_**The sky's been gray **_

_**Everyday**_

_**Since I lost you**_

_**But I know the sun is shining somewhere**_

_**Beyond the blue**_

_**My eyes were red **_

_**When you said**_

_**That we were through**_

_**But now I can see better days for me**_

_**Just beyond the blue**_

_**Beyond the blue**_

_**On the other side of lonely**_

_**It's only a matter of time**_

_**Until I'm looking back**_

_**Feeling like I'm over you**_

_**And these tears are gone**_

_**And I'm beyond the blue**_

Morning came, different than the past week. Tohru smiled that morning, something she hadn't done since Yuki's last visit. The children ran to Kagura when she drove into sight, telling her how much they missed her, and soon the Kyo left too, leaving Tohru alone.

Tohru did the dishes in the quiet, looking at the gray, cloudy sky. Rain was coming on the day of her date with Kyo. There were small patches of blue that made their way through the clouds, lighting a few places with a radiating light. Tohru smile, tears of joy crawled down her face. _It's such a beautiful view._

She spent the entire day doing housework, until Kagura dropped the kids off home. Then Tiburo and Kii wanted to play a game. Soon, Kyo came home, heading upstairs to change. Tohru heard the doorbell, rising to answer it. Kisa stood in the doorway.

"Sissy… have you heard the news?" Kisa still called her Sissy after all these years. It gave her a sense of comfort.

"No… What's going on that I should know about?" Tohru was expecting something wonderful.

"I'm getting married!" Kisa yelled enthusiastically.

Instantly, Tohru jumped, landing by embracing Kisa. "That's wonderful news!" She loosened her grip on the girl. "It's Hiro, am I right?"

"Yes!" Kisa had come out of her shell over the years, showing her emotions freely. Tohru thought it was healthier for her.

"I'm sure you haven't heard my news…" Tohru calmed down, trying to hold back her tears. "Yuki's gone. He left me."

"Really?" Kisa couldn't thank of anything to say. "I thought you two made a perfect couple. I never would have thought he would leave you."

"I'm starting to get over it…" Tohru sniffed then wiped her tears away. She let out a weak smile. "I have a date with Kyo tonight." Her smile grew a little stronger, barely noticeable.

"Oh." Kisa thought about what Tohru had just said. "Let me watch the kids for you tonight. You know they like me." Kisa walked through the door, the children jumping on Kisa as soon as they saw her.

"Auntie Kisa! What are you doing her?" Kii asked as she saw one of her favorite family members walk through the door.

"You see, Mommy and Kyo are going somewhere tonight, an I'm going to watch you until they get back." Kisa patted the little girl's head.

"You mean…" Kii looked towards the door. She whispered something under her breath. "I won't let Kyo have Mommy. Only Daddy can have her." Nobody heard the little girl though.

Tohru looked at herself in the mirror. She had just finished putting on what she was going to wear that night. She heard Kisa laugh downstairs… apparently Tiburo was playing with her. Then she heard Kyo scream. "Give those back!"

Tohru ran downstairs. "What's going on?" She rushed to the dining room to see Kyo chasing Tohru's daughter around the table.

"Tell that b-… her to give me my shoes!" Kyo screamed at her. "I need those!"

Tohru stood in front of Kii, making nowhere for the little girl to go. Kyo stood behind her, fuming. "Would you please give Kyo back his shoes? He needs those to go out tonight."

"But, Mommy… He's not Daddy." The girl had tears falling from her eyes. "That's Uncle Kyo… not Daddy!" Kii pleaded with all her might. "Uncle Kyo can't be Daddy!"

Tohru looked at her tearful daughter. "No, Kii. You're right… Kyo's not Daddy, but I want to do this. It will make me happy. Don't you want your mother happy?"

"Y-Yes, I do, Mommy." Kii held out her hands, waiting for her mother to take them from her.

"I promise that we won't do this again tomorrow. How about we play a board game then?" She grabbed the shoes and smiled. "I still love you. Okay?"

"Yes… I'm sorry."

Tohru gave Kyo his shoes. "It's okay. I forgive you. It's only natural that you don't accept him." She stood up and finished getting ready.

Soon, the couple were exiting Tohru's house. Kisa and the children waved goodbye from the doorway. Kisa and Tiburo were smiling, but Kii was trying hard not to frown.

The moment they were out of hearing range, Tohru opened her mouth to speak. "I'm sorry that Kii-" she began, but Kyo interrupted her.

"I know how she's feeling… I'm the one who should be apologizing. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did."

"It's okay." Tohru let another smile. "How about we go to the park?"

"Okay…" The two noticed it was getting close to evening, the sun setting on the horizon. It wasn't a long distance to the park, but, by the time they got there, it had become dark.

They walked on the path for a while, stopping every few minutes for Tohru to look at the scenery. It was a truly romantic place at night. The lights above hit the flowers, making them look like truly blessed in the night. Tohru especially liked the flowers, Kyo could never figure out what made them so beautiful to her.

"Kyo, I felt really bad when Yuki announce our marriage. He just burst it out, not even thinking about how it might make the family feel. I'm sorry," Tohru told Kyo while looking at some of the flowers.

"It's okay…"

"Well, anyway, it's beautiful out here tonight, isn't it?" Tohru looked over to Kyo.

"Yes it is." Kyo looked around, the lighting did give a romantic atmosphere to the place. He also liked a few of the flowers. "We better continue."

"Yeah… I guess we should." The two continued to walk towards the center of the park. Kyo watched Tohru. For some reason, watching her calmed his nerves, making him feel more like himself. It made him take down his shield.

For an instant, Tohru dropped below his sight. Kyo jumped then looked down to see that she had tripped over herself. She looked up at him, embarrassed. "Are you okay?" Kyo couldn't think of anything better to say.

"Yes, I'm sorry." Tohru stood up and brushed some dirt off her clothing.

"You can be so clumsy sometimes." Kyo laughed softly and walked in front of Tohru. He watched the girl continue to brush dirt off of her. "I… will always love you… Tohru."

She instantly looked up and saw Kyo lean towards her. "Kyo, I love you too." She leaned closer to him. They kissed. The flowers around them seemed to glow brighter than ever. The kiss ended. The flowers returned to normal.

They looked at each other and blushed. Neither of them knew what to say, until Kyo looked at the time. "Tohru, I think we should be getting home."

"What time is it? It can't be late already."

"It's 9:26."

"Oh." Tohru began to run back to the beginning of the park, Kyo running behind her, trying to keep up. "I promised Kii I would be home at 10:00!" She ran out the entrance and bumped into somebody. She looked at him. Her eyes began to tear.

_**Beyond the blue**_

_**On the other side of lonely**_

_**It's only a matter of time**_

_**Until I'm on my feet**_

_**And I meet somebody new**_

_**And I fall in love again**_

_**Beyond the blue**_

_**When these tears are gone**_

_**And I'm beyond the blue**_

Note: I'm so sorry for not updating for a week. I started an original fiction that I obsessed over for a few days. I'll put the prologue after the note. Please review that too. I also have a confession to make. This is the first romance I have ever tried to write, and I thank those who continue to read this fiction. Questions: Was the kiss a sign of true love? Who is the person she ran into? Where in the world is this tragedy? Who is the tragedy going to happen to? Is it going to involve death? Will Kii accept Kyo?

Note2: Review or Hiro will break up with Kisa… I am so mean.

Note3: Here it is. The prologue to my original fiction, Secrets:

It's times like this that make me wonder, these times of pain, of suffering, times that hurt my pride. I want to know why…why do secrets always hurt? Why do secrets bring pain and suffering? I've often thought about this, hoping to find the answer. I've never found it though. I want to know how to stop the pain, kill the secrets that lie deep inside us all. I can't do that. I know it.

We all know it. I'm lying here now, cold. The rain falls outside of my cold apartment, I no longer can afford heat. My happiness fell silent long ago. Perhaps, this is the way it's meant to be…perhaps not. We'll never know. Does fate exist? Is your future decided at the moment of your birth, or can you work hard and affect what your future holds? If change is possible, I must of made horrible decisions.

It's not only me. All of us…we all made horrible decisions. All of Harumi made a horrible decision. We acted in greed, a power struggle to the top. The results… look at me now. I'm exhausted, lying on this concrete floor, rain dripping on me from a hole in the ceiling. My coat, once an expensive thing, is now a few scraps of cloths. My home is gone, burned down thanks to that horrible secret I kept for so long.

I wonder what happened to them, my coworkers from Harumi. Perhaps they fell victim to secrets we still don't know. I think it's to early for that, maybe a few more days. My husband also kept a secret, a painful secret. I don't want to think about it. It hurts my heart.

Many of my coworkers are gone. Many of them went missing during the Harumi power struggle, destroyed by those without morals. Many of my friends and family are gone, also destroyed by Harumi. It's amazing how one place can ruin so many lives. To think, I'll never be able to see some of them again. I'll probably never see any of them again, but, if I do, my heart will cease to beat. The pain will be to much to bear.

This one location… no, this one horrible job destroyed everything. It destroyed everything I held dear, everything close to my heart. It destroyed my happiness, my contentment. None of it's there. All it left was pain and deep sorrow… and pity, pity for myself. What am I talking about? The job is not at fault. No matter where I was, it would have happened to Harumi. It would have been my fault too.

I just want to say I'm sorry to everybody, sorry for destroying so many lives. I'm sorry for secrets existing. Why must such horrible things plague our lives? Why can't anything ever be simple? I'm so sorry…

-Diary of Francesca Belmont,

Harumi Executive.

Francesca stood in a black dress, watching as the last of her former coworkers were buried. They decided to hold all the funerals on the same day, even though they all died separately. She glanced to her right, at some of her surviving coworkers. Most of them were holding their heads down, praying that the souls of those dead made a safe journey to heaven. Two or three were whispering to each other though. She recognized one of them.

The woman was one of the other executives. She was wearing a fire red dress to the funeral, a symbol that she cared about none of the dead. Francesca thought that she should have cared some more. The other two were completely unknown to her, probably her family or friends that she invited, that way she wouldn't get bored.

Next Francesca glanced to her left, recognizing two of the people. Both of them were praying and stood in silence. One was an executive, the other a manager… at least they were. They finished their prayer and watched as the people began to disperse. The woman in red laughed loudly at a joke one of the other two near her said. She could not believe how rude she was.

"Hello, Francesca. I'm still sorry that this had to happen," the manager told her as she walked up.

"Don't say that. You know that it's my fault all this happened…" Francesca trailed off the subject.

"I wish that these secrets never existed. I wish that everything was simpler, but…"

"It can never be that simple. Something always has to complicate life, perhaps a dream or a secret. It can't be helped… life is like that."

"Even both a dream and secret at the same time…"

"Yes, a dream that leads to a secret can cause just as much pain."

"You're talking about Ms. Fwipp, aren't you?"

"Yes… the poor woman. She was one of the few my secret didn't hurt."

"Don't talk like that. All of our secrets made this happen. All our secrets… and our greed…"


	6. Loving Arms

Title: You Were Mine

By: Author 888

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket in any way, shape, or form.**

_**If you could see me now**_

_**The one who said that he'd ride the road**_

_**The one who said he'd rather be alone**_

_**If you could only see me now**_

_**If I could hold you now**_

_**Just for a moment, if I could only make you mine**_

_**Just for a while, to turn back the hands of time**_

_**If I could only hold you now**_

_**I've been to long in the wind, to long in the rain**_

_**Taking any comfort that I can**_

_**Looking back and longing for the freedom from my chains**_

_**And lying in your loving arms again**_

"Yuki…" Tohru looked at her husband. "W-What are you doing here?" She began to cry.

"I'm here to apologize… I never should have left you, Tohru. I should have stayed with you, loved you like I was supposed to. I'm sorry." Yuki looked right into Tohru's eyes, seeing her hurt expression turn into one of excitement.

Tohru began to cry out of happiness. "Are you telling the truth, Yuki?"

"Yes… I love you, Tohru."

Kyo caught up with them and saw Yuki standing in front of Tohru. "Damn rat… what are you doing here?"

"It doesn't concern a stupid cat like you."

"Yes it does! You hurt her… I'm not going to let you hurt her again." He saw the happiness in Tohru's eyes. _No… it can't be… _

"I realized how much I love Tohru. I saw my mistake. I came back to her!" Yuki glared at Kyo, throwing a piercing gaze at him.

Kyo froze and spoke through gritted teeth, "I cannot allow her to go back to you… You'll just hurt her again."

"Kyo… it's time for you to go home." Tohru looked at Kyo, hurt because of what he said. Those words made a fire burn through Kyo's heart. He almost raised his hand to grab it, but he controlled himself. Tohru sounded almost apathetic to him. "You can pick up your belongings tomorrow."

Kyo began to sulk. Her voice hurt his heart. It was like when she was around him, she was a different person, a cruel uncaring person. He turned to head to his apartment, almost saying something in return.

Watching him sulk, Tohru almost opened her mouth to say something but decided it would be better if she didn't say anything. "I'm sorry Kyo." She told him, barely audible, not even Yuki could hear her voice.

Husband and wife returned home to be greeted by a tired Kisa. "The children are asleep. I wish I was too… they wouldn't leave me alone." Then she saw Yuki. "Yuki… what are you doing here? I thought you left Tohru."

"I realized my mistake. I came back to her." Yuki smiled, an empty, fake smile. He walked into his house and sat down on the sofa.

Kisa watched as Tohru followed her husband, glad he was back. This may be a good sign for her marriage. She walked up to her guestroom. She was going to stay the night and leave first thing in the morning.

Tohru sat next to her husband, looking up into his eyes. He leaned closer to her and they kissed, a small kiss. The kiss only lasted a few seconds before Yuki broke it and yawned. Tohru followed with her own yawn. _Goodnight… lovely world._ They made their way to bed and fell asleep instantly.

"DADDY!" Kii ran towards Yuki and grabbed his hand. "Welcome home, Daddy!"

"Daddy!" Tiburo was just as excited to see his father.

Tohru stood by the stove, finishing breakfast. She watched as Yuki played with the children he recently left. She let out a genuine smile. _I can't believe Yuki is actually back. I'm so happy! _Tohru looked out the window and saw a blue sky this morning. She began to daydream until she smelt something awful. It smelt like something burning. Then she remembered her breakfast and ran to it. "Oh No!"

She had burnt most of breakfast. "I'm sorry Yuki. I'll make it again." She ran around the kitchen preparing the breakfast. Yuki laughed. He had forgotten how clumsy she could be. Eventually though, breakfast was on the table and they were eating.

"Are you back for good Daddy?" Kii asked, smiling for the first time since he left.

"Yes…"

"We love you Daddy!"

"I know."

"Never leave us again. Promise me Daddy!"

"I promise."

Around one o'clock in the afternoon, Kyo came by to pick up everything he left at Tohru and Yuki's house. He entered the building heading instantly upstairs to find everything and leave as fast as possible. He had everything together quickly.

As Kyo left, he opened his mouth. "You don't deserve her. A husband who leaves his wife doesn't deserve her back."

"Are you saying something, you stupid cat?" Yuki glanced at him from the sofa.

"I said you don't deserve Tohru, you damn rat!"

"She seems to think I deserve her more than you."

"I'm going to kill you!" Kyo left the doorway and ran to the living room, where he let out a punch at Yuki. Yuki responded by kicking him in the stomach, sending him flying against the far wall.

"Stupid cat."

Kyo rose and left the building, humiliated. _I'll get you back Tohru. I promise I'll get you back._ He made his way to his vehicle and drove to his apartment.

Yuki walked to the kitchen where Tohru was washing the dishes from lunch. "I'm sorry that had to happen, but he's just too hardheaded and stubborn." Yuki watched as Tohru put the last of the dishes away. "I'm sorry I left you."

"Thank you for coming back… Yuki. I love you." Tohru began to clean the upstairs, leaving Yuki alone downstairs. Kagura had picked up the kids again. Yuki sat on the couch, thinking about everything that had happened. "I'm sorry."

Kyo lay on his bed in his apartment. He couldn't believe that Yuki had come back still. _Why did he have to come back at that moment? If he had just waited a few more days, Tohru would have loved me. Yuki doesn't deserve her. I won't allow him to keep her, no matter what happens._ He sat up and looked out the nearby window. _. I will do anything to get Tohru back._

_**If you could hear me now**_

_**Singing somewhere through the lonely nights**_

_**Dreaming of the arms that held me tight**_

_**If you could only hear me now**_

_**I've been to long in the wind, to long in the rain**_

_**Taking any comfort that I can**_

_**Looking back and longing for the freedom from my chains**_

_**And lying in your loving arms again**_

_**I've been to long in the wind, to long in the rain**_

_**Taking any comfort that I can**_

_**Looking back and longing for the freedom from my chains**_

_**And lying in your loving arms again**_

_**I can almost feel your loving arms again**_

Note: I have good news! The tragedy is coming soon, probably in the next chapter. Wait a second… that's not good news. That's horrible news! Anyway, what is this tragedy I keep mentioning? Will Kyo really do anything to get Tohru back? Will he even use a butcher's knife? Would Uo and Hana accept them getting back together? Did Kisa really leave the house? What other characters are going to appear? Do I ask to many questions? Do my questions make you stop and wonder? Why do I actually like this chapter? Will Kii's happiness last long? We'll find out on the next installment of You Were Mine.

Note2: I would like to thank all my reviewers. I would especially like to thank KAGURALOVER for her review. It stated that this was the only Kyoru fiction she had ever liked. That meant a lot to me.I would also like to thank x Fade x To x Black x Angel-san x, melting snowfake, Darksouled Saiyanphoenix, and midnight shadow 333. They have been with me since the beginning and I thank them. They might not be all that have been with since the beginning, and I am sorry if I forgot anyone.


	7. The Tragedy

Title: You Were Mine

By: Author 888

**Disclaimer: This wonderful anime that I am writing a fanfiction about is not owned by me, nor am I making a profit off of this fanfiction.**

_**He's got you wrapped up in his figure and grace**_

_**You tied around his little finger**_

_**He's got you thinking you can never escape**_

_**Don't you know your hearts in danger?**_

_**There's a devil in that angels face**_

_**If you could only see the love that you're missing**_

_**I can love you better than that**_

_**I know how to make you forget him**_

_**All I'm asking for is one little chance**_

'_**Cause baby I can love you**_

_**Baby I can love you better**_

_**I'm gonna break the spell he's got on you**_

_**You're gonna wake up to find**_

_**I'm your desire**_

_**My intentions are true**_

_**Baby I know in time**_

_**You're gonna see what you mean to me**_

_**So open up your eyes**_

'_**Cause seeing is believing**_

_**I can love you better than that**_

_**I know how to make you forget him**_

_**All I'm asking for is one little chance**_

'_**Cause baby I can love you**_

_**Baby I can love you better**_

Kyo watched through the corner of his eyes. The family was walking through the park, two children leading the way. The parents hung back somewhat and watched the children run. The mother smiled at all times, watching her son trip and get back up. The husband watched his wife, eyes looking cold and unemotional. Kyo sat on a bench nearby, paper in hands, switching between reading and watching the family.

The family stayed in the park for a few more minutes, leaving as the sun began to set. Kyo stayed for a few more minutes, until the family was far enough away. He began to follow, slowly and carefully. He followed them until they arrived home and entered. He continued on, arriving at his apartment soon afterward. That was the sixth time he had saw the family since Yuki returned to Tohru, almost two months ago.

Kyo had been trying to find Rin since that day, without luck. He had called the entire Zodiac; none of them knew where she was. Well, actually, he called all but one. Haru has been on a trip for two years now. He left nobody a way to contact him. _What should I do?_

Kyo checked his phone for messages. "Two messages… Message One:"

Kyo heard a male voice that he barely knew. "This is your boss, Mr. Kinazuka, speaking. I just want to tell you that you must come to work tomorrow. If you don't come to work tomorrow, I will have to fire you. I know it is your day off, but it is a big day. We need every employee we have. **Beep.**"

"Great…" Kyo responded, annoyed.

"Message Two:"

Kyo heard the voice he wanted to hear. "Kyo… I knew I was forgetting someone. Hey… I got home about two months ago and called everybody else. Then I realized I hadn't gotten a call back from you. That's when I realized I forgot you. Call me. **Beep.**"

"DAMMIT!" Kyo yelled at the phone, knowing full well that Haru could not hear him through the machine. He instantly picked up the phone and called Haru back. "You better pick up the phone!"

"Hello… this is Haru. What do you want?"

"Haru-"

"Oh, it's Kyo. Hello…"

"Oh? I just wanted to ask what took you so long to get back from Paraguay."

"I was supposed to be back a year and a half ago, but I got on the wrong plane at the airport."

"Why didn't you just get on another plane at the next airport?"

"I landed in London. All the flights to Japan were full for two days, so I rented a vehicle and made my way to Paris. Unfortunately, I got lost on the way and made my way to a rural village in Northern France. I kept going around Europe until I found a large city. It was Moscow, if I'm right-"

"MOSCOW!"

"I believe it was Moscow. Where is that?"

"Russia!"

"Okay, I thought it was farther than that. I got on a plane there and arrived two months ago. Why don't you come over right now and say hello face to face?"

"Right now?"

"Why not?"

Kyo made his way over and knocked on the door to Haru's apartment. Haru opened the door and ushered Kyo in. As soon as he entered the room, he saw the woman who he had been looking for on the sofa. Haru sat down next to her, leaving a chair nearby for Kyo to sit on. Haru looked at Kyo, waiting for something to happen. Kyo asked Haru how he could get lost for one year and six months. Haru gave the same response. Kyo kept trying to get more information from Haru for a while. Then he turned to Rin.

"May I talk to you in private?"

"Yes."

Haru left the room, moving to his bedroom. "What happened with you and Yuki? Why were you with him?" Kyo looked at her straight in the eyes.

She grabbed Kyo's shoulders and pushed him into the wall. "I was with Yuki. I'll admit that… It was only when Haru was gone. Now he's back, and I will never go to Yuki again… I love Haru, not Yuki." She let go of him.

"Thank you. I'll go now." Kyo left the apartment as Rin went into Haru's bedroom.

The next morning Kyo went to work. He did the normal dull things he usually did. He left later than usual; after all, it was a big day. He was hungry. They gave him half his usual lunchtime. He went out to dinner, alone. He went to a small café in the middle of the city.

There, he had experience number seven. Tohru, Yuki, Kii, and Tiburo were eating at a nearby table. He watched them as he ate. They left just before Kyo finished eating. Kyo thought it was the perfect timing, him leaving when he finished.

Kyo followed them on foot, leaving his car at the café. They were near the family's house. Kyo thought this was the perfect opportunity to confront Yuki. He slowly got closer, until he was within attacking range.

The family expected nothing. They were talking amongst themselves. Kyo ran and stopped in front of Yuki. "Damn rat! Get away from her! I know why you came back! Tohru, he just came back because Rin left him!"

"Shut up! Shut up, stupid cat!"

"NO! I will not let a bastard like you have Tohru!"

Yuki punched Kyo in the face, Kyo falling back in the grass. Kyo got back up, punching Yuki in the stomach. "Get away, stupid cat! I love her!"

Kii grabbed the back of Yuki's pants. "Daddy, what are you doing? We need to go home. Daddy… Daddy… Listen to me Daddy!"

Yuki grabbed Kyo by the arms and threw him. "Die, cat!" Kyo landed a few feet away, almost hitting his head on a stone bench.

"Dammit!" Kyo pushed Yuki. Yuki felt his bump into something, it falling backward, into the street. A car tried to swerve.

Kisa and Hiro walked down the sidewalk across the street. They saw everything. Hiro could not think of anything to say. "Oh my…" That was all Kisa could say.

Tohru fell to the ground. "No… This can't be happening… No… No… No…" She screamed.

_**I can love you better than that**_

_**I know how to make you forget him**_

_**All I'm asking for is one little chance**_

'_**Cause baby I can love you**_

_**Baby I can love you**_

_**I can love you better than that**_

_**I know how to make you forget her**_

_**All I'm asking for is one little chance**_

'_**Cause baby I can love you**_

_**Baby I can love you better**_

_**I can love you better**_

_**All I'm asking for is one little chance**_

_**Baby I can love you better**_

Note: The evil cliffhanger is paying us a visit, and we cannot throw him out. No matter how unfortunate that is for you. What fell in the street? Was it a person? Was it something dear to Tohru? How did Haru get lost for one year and six months? How far out of character am I? Why do I feel my writing style has changed? Will we find out next chapter? Bye for now!


	8. My Daughter

Title: You Were Mine

By: Author 888

**Disclaimer: Hey, everybody! Put what should be here… here. I am running out of different disclaimer ideas.**

**_In my daughter's eyes_**

_**I am a hero**_

_**I am strong and wise**_

_**And I know no fear**_

_**But the truth is plain to see**_

_**She was sent to rescue me**_

_**I see who I want to be**_

_**In my daughter's eyes**_

_**In my daughter's eyes**_

_**Everyone is equal**_

_**Darkness turns to light**_

_**And the world is at peace**_

_**This miracle god gave to me**_

_**Give me strength when I am weak**_

_**I find reason to believe**_

_**In my daughter's eyes**_

Tohru sat in the waiting room at the hospital, eyes red, tears falling from them. She felt miserable. The doctor told her he would do everything it could, but it did not look good. More than likely, death would occur. She had tried to stay hopeful the first week, keeping tears from her eyes most of the time.

The second week was when she began to break down. She barely left her house. She only left home when necessary, work and shopping mostly. Yuki let her be alone. He sulked sometimes too, not nearly as often as his wife. Tiburo was too young to know what was going on.

Now, it was the end of week three. Tohru's daughter was still in critical condition, having to undergo emergency surgery. Tohru was waiting on news from the doctors treating Kii.

Tohru had not seen Kyo since the incident. He disappeared after Kii made it to the hospital. He had never tried to make contact with her since then. She could not forget what he did to this family. She did not want to see him again, but she still felt an attraction to him. It was something that she could not explain, something she could not understand. Her anger… her pain… her suffering… her happiness… her love… all of these Kyo had affect on.

She felt anger at Yuki also. He let his child be in danger, instead of moving her out of the way. He ignored her pleas to stop. He could have stopped, ignored Kyo's urge to fight, but he chose not to. He also affected her anger, pain, suffering, happiness, and love.

Tohru began to cry. _What if she dies? What if she can't move again?_ Tohru kept asking herself questions like that. She closed her eyes, trying to block out all the pain. All she could think about was Kii, her precious daughter.

_I remember the first word she said. It was when Yuki had messed around with food. He overcooked the turkey in the oven, and it exploded. Instantly, Kii screamed out "Boom!" We laughed at him, and I told him not to mess with the oven again._

Kii was in the land of dreams, having a happy one. _She was in a green field; a rainbow of flowers grew all around. Her family was nearby, running towards her. Tiburo was the first one to reach her. He smiled as he jumped onto her, throwing her down. She rose from the ground and removed the blades of grass from her hair. Then, she grabbed her brother's hands and began to spin in a circle. The both circled, a ring spinning in Kii's perfect world. After a while, she let go of him, throwing him into the grass._

"_That's for what you did earlier." Kii laughed at her younger brother._

_He stood up and went to his mother. "Mommy! Kii pushed me!"_

_Kii seized the opportunity to grab her father by the arm. "Come on Daddy!" She grabbed him and ran with him to some close flowers. There, she picked some lavender flowers and handed them to Yuki. "These are for you, Daddy! They match your hair!"_

_He took them and looked at them. "They sure are beautiful, just like your mother is." He held them carefully in his hands. "Thank you."_

"_I love you Daddy!"_

"_I love you too."_

_They strolled through a path, going in a circle. The path ended right behind Tohru and Tiburo, where she let go of her father and walked to her mother. "Mommy, would you like to walk with me."_

_Suddenly, she began to float into the air. "What's happening?" She rose higher. No matter how hard she tried, she could not lower her body back to her mother. "Mommy? Mommy! MOOOMMMMMMMMYYY!" She rose even higher. "HELP ME MOMMY!"_

Tohru woke. She had not realized she had gone to sleep. _What happened? Where is everybody?_ Then, she realized that it was almost midnight. She was not sure if they were supposed to have given her news yet. She decided to ask the late night nurse if she knew anything.

"Oh… you're finally up. The doctors told me to tell you to come back tomorrow to hear her condition. She looked stable immediately after the surgery, but tonight is what really matters."

"Okay…" Tohru began her way out of the hospital. The nurse watched as the doors closed behind her. As soon as they did, she began to cry.

Tohru went back to her home, quiet with the late of night and without the fighting of children. She instantly went to her bed and fell asleep, fatigued by worried. She had no dream that night, just an empty pit of darkness.

The next morning, Tohru woke early. She made breakfast quietly, leaving plates of food for the sleeping men. She drove to the hospital, showing as little emotion as possible. She parked near the entrance, locking her vehicle on the way in. she moved back into the waiting room she had left last night and waited.

It took about an hour before somebody came to see her. He walked slowly towards her, finally arriving at Tohru. "Are you the woman who's daughter underwent surgery yesterday?"

"Yes."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to find out my daughter's condition."

"The nurse didn't tell you?"

"No."

"Then I must tell you. Your daughter, Kii, is-"

_**And when she puts her hand around my finger**_

_**Oh it puts a smile in my heart**_

_**Everything becomes a little clearer**_

_**I realize what life is all about**_

_**It's hanging on when your heart has had enough**_

_**It's giving more when you feel like giving up**_

_**I've seen the light**_

_**It's in my daughter's eyes**_

_**In my daughter's eyes**_

_**I can see the future**_

_**A reflection of**_

_**Who I am and what will be**_

_**And though she'll grow and someday leave**_

_**Maybe raise a family**_

_**When I'm gone, I hope you'll see**_

_**How happy she made me**_

_**And I'll be there**_

_**In my daughter's eyes**_

Note: The evil cliffhanger is still taking residence in your home. He or she shares your room. He or she eats all your food. He or she uses all the hot water right before you take a shower, but enough about him or her. Is Kii okay? Why did the nurse not tell Tohru what happened? Why did this fiction get longer than planned? This was supposed to be the last chapter, but why is it not? Are your reviews helping me increase my writing spirit?

Note2: I would like to give the spotlight to x Fade x To x Black x Angel-san x. When you guess what is going to happen next, you get it right. Stop it!


	9. Sweet Dreams

Title: You Were Mine

By: Author 888

**Disclaimer: In the middle of daylight, I found my true love. He was sitting on the park bench, feeding the doves. I saw him, and he saw me. Soon, we became family.**

**_Dragon tales_**

_**And the water is white**_

_**Pirates sail**_

_**And lost boys fly**_

_**Fish bite moonbeams**_

_**Every night**_

_**And I love you**_

_**Godspeed**_

_**Little girl**_

_**Sweet dreams**_

_**Little girl**_

_**My love will fly to you each night on**_

_**Angel's wings**_

_**Godspeed**_

_**Sweet dreams**_

_**Rocket racers**_

_**All tuckered out**_

_**Innocent child**_

_**In pajamas on the couch**_

_**Goodnight moon**_

_**Will find the mouse**_

_**And I love you**_

_**Godspeed**_

_**Little girl**_

_**Sweet dreams**_

_**Little girl**_

_**My love will fly to you each night on**_

_**Angel's wings**_

_**Godspeed**_

_**Sweet dreams**_

Tohru watched as the corpse was burned. She felt tears fall from her eyes, falling down her face and onto the ground. Her daughter was dead, died during the surgery. She found out that the nurse didn't have the heart to tell Tohru.

Kagura had promised to take Tiburo away for the funeral. Tohru did not want to explain this to him yet, and all he knew right now involved Kii being asleep for a long amount of time.

Yuki stood near her. He kept his composure, not crying a drop. He could not look at the fire, guilt filling his body. He couldn't think of anything to say to help Tohru, knowing good would not come out of the situation.

Kisa and Hiro had tried to get other members of the Zodiac to come mourn at the funeral. They were semi-successful. Kisa cared the most about Tohru, convincing Hiro to come for her.

The first person they convinced to go was Ritsu. He wore a Mofuku(1). He brought along his wife of five years. His wife also happened to be Shigure's former editor, Mitsuru.(2) Ritsu and Mitsuru visited Tohru and Yuki daily when Kii was first born because Kagura was busy preparing for her wedding.

Shigure was next to Mitsuru, making her uncomfortable. She had had enough of him and quit her job as soon as she married. Now, he had a new editor that threatened Shigure every time he was late, making him finish by the deadlines. He was not joking around like he usually was, surprising everyone.

Haru was next to him. Rin did not come though. Haru let her stay, knowing that bringing her that would make more trouble than it was worth. Also, Hana and Uo were there, silent and alone. They never thought a love triangle would lead to this.

Momiji was off studying in England. He could not make it in time, so he had mailed a letter. They knew it was coming, but it had not arrived yet. When he heard the news, he had grown sad. He wanted Tohru to be happy, but her daughter's death would not make her happy.

Hatori had moved to Hokkaido. The cold snow and ice of the made him feel more comfortable than the main house. He no longer had obligations there either. Akito was dead, letting him move wherever he wanted.

Ayame had disappeared soon afterward. Everybody thinks he chased after Hatori. Nobody was sure though.

Kyo had just seemed to disappear after the accident. He was not home when Kisa tried to get him to come to the funeral. He never replied to messages left on his phone, and, yesterday, his phone service was cancelled.

After the body was ashes, the funeral finished quickly. Everybody departed silently, most of them with heads bowed. Ritsu had begun to cry midway through the burning, not able to take it anymore.

Yuki had to take a different vehicle than Tohru and Tiburo. She did not trust him with her last kid. She arrived home first, unlocking the door and letting Tiburo loose. She made her way to Yuki's study, a room she had never been in since Tiburo was born, and entered.

She instantly looked through the papers on his desk. Not finding what she wanted, she opened the top right drawer. Right there were the papers. She grabbed them and put them in her room, making sure the study looked exactly the same.

Yuki arrived home soon after. He did not see Tohru anywhere, but Tiburo played in the parlor. He knew she was somewhere. It did not really worry him, so he just sat in the parlor, near Tiburo.

_**God bless Mommy**_

_**And matchbox cars**_

_**God bless Daddy**_

_**And thanks for the stars**_

_**God hears amen**_

_**Wherever you are**_

_**And I love you**_

_**Godspeed**_

_**Little girl**_

_**Sweet dreams**_

_**Little girl**_

_**My love will fly with you each night**_

_**Angel's wings**_

_**Godspeed**_

_**Godspeed**_

_**Sweet dreams**_

_**Ah ah ah ah ah**_

_**Aaaaaaaah**_

_**Ah ah ah ah ah ah**_

_**Ah ah ah ah**_

_**Aaaaaah ah**_

Note: I'm sorry this chapter is the shortest, but some of you really wanted to know what happened to Kii and this is all the information this chapter was supposed to give you. New questions: What were the papers? Why did I use that song for this chapter? What is Tohru thinking? Don't Ritsu and Mitsuru make a cute couple?

Reviewer Spotlight: Today melting snowflake is on the spotlight. Usually, melting snowflake gets what she guesses wrong but is so sweet you'd never care.

(1) A Mofuku kimono is worn to the funeral of a close relative. This kimono is all black and costs approximately $8,000.

(2) They make a beautiful couple don't they. Aww…


	10. There's Your Trouble

Title: You Were Mine

By: Author 888

**Disclaimer: I must say, life has given me lemons. I, being the smart person I am, have decided to sell lemonade. I, in anyway, do not own fruits Basket, one of my best clients.**

Note: Tohru is horribly OOC in this chapter, but, remember, this girl has had her husband leave her, gone on a date with Kyo, had her husband return to her, find out why her husband returned to her, her daughter get hurt in an accident, and have her daughter die. Basically, this chapter is her built up anger finally coming out. Although, when you read the scene, you won't blame her.

**_Should have been different_**

_**But it wasn't different**_

_**Was the same old story**_

_**Should have fit like a glove**_

_**Should have fit like a ring**_

_**Like a diamond ring**_

_**A token of true love**_

_**Should have all worked out, but it didn't**_

_**She should be here now, but she isn't**_

_**There's your trouble**_

_**There's your trouble**_

_**With seeing double**_

_**With the wrong one**_

_**You can see I love you**_

_**But you can't see that she doesn't**_

_**But you just keep holding on**_

_**There's your trouble**_

Tohru signed her name, "That's it. It's official." She sat on her bed, knowing that she had to let him know. "I'll wait until tomorrow…" She began lay down, tired from the funeral.

Instantly, she sat up. "Oh! I forgot about Tiburo! I'm coming Tiburo!" She ran downstairs to find Tiburo playing in the parlor with Yuki napping on the couch. She sighed. "I should have known. Well, it's okay now!"

She went back upstairs, calm and still tired. She fell into her bed, sleeping instantly. She saw Kii in her dream. The girl was running around playfully, throwing her arms around her mother. She did not have a care in the world, smiling and laughing. That was all she needed to do. It made Tohru smile, seeing her daughter happy again.

She woke to a pitch-black room. She glanced around, noticing the clock told her the time was ten minutes past midnight. "Oh my… What if Yuki didn't put Tiburo to bed? What if he tried to cook dinner? Oh no… Oh no!" She ran downstairs and heard a noise from the parlor.

The noise made her hesitate. _What if it's a burglar? What if he has Tiburo? Oh no!_ She made up her mind, running forward at full speed, entering the parlor blindly. She heard another noise, now it was right beside her. It was right where the couch was. She turned to it.

Yuki lay there, on another woman. His shirt was off, and her jacket lay on the ground. Her shirt was also unbuttoned. The good news was that Tiburo was not in the room. At least he was somewhat responsible.

She stayed quiet, watching the pair while sneaking away. She knew what they were doing, and it made her angry. It made her extremely glad she signed those papers, heading upstairs to grab them.

She grabbed the papers and made her way to the kitchen. There she looked in her cabinets and grabbed something, putting her arm behind her. She then entered the parlor and glared at Yuki.

"Oh Yuki," she began in a somewhat psychotic voice, "I just want to know why you do this. Yuki, why do you pain me so?"

"Wha-" Yuki was shocked to hear Tohru speak like that.

"Oh woman, why must you be such a whore? Whore, I'm not letting you escape. I won't let you get away with this. Woman, it's time for you to learn your place."

"Tohru! What are you doing?" Yuki stared at her, horror in his eyes. _What is she doing? I've never seen her like this before._

"Yuki! I have a surprise for you. I think you will like it, Yuki." She showed him the object.

"What the-" Yuki did not know what to think. He flinched, too shocked to do anything.

She raised the frying pan. "Yuki, are you ready?" She smacked the pan on his shoulder, grinning as she saw a look of pain on his face. She repeated the process, this time hitting him in the stomach.

The whore watched from the side, wincing every time the pan hit Yuki. Then she realized, she could be running. She began to throw herself towards the door, but when she got there, a frying pan smacked against her cheek.

"Who said you could go anywhere?" Tohru's eyes gleamed with anger, seeing through the whore and making her feel like daggers of ice cut through her body. She smacked the woman on the top of the head with the pan. "You can't leave this house unharmed." She hit her one more time and threw her out.

She turned around to see Yuki standing right in front of her. He raised his hand. "Why did you do this woman?" He smacked her on the cheek.

"You… You would cheat on me with her the night after our daughter's funeral! You would do that to me… to her!" She raised her frying pan, hitting his back with it. "I hate you. I hate your guts." She slapped the divorce papers in his hands. "We're through."

"This is not like you… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Yuki fell to the ground, quickly getting back up. He raised his hand again. "I will not let you leave me woman!" He swung his arm.

The frying pan hit the hand back. "NO! We are through!" Her voice lowered to her normal volume. "I want you out of this house by tomorrow afternoon. I never want to see you again."

"Woman… you don't tell me what to do. I will leave only if I want to leave!" Yuki screamed to the woman.

She began to hit his head over and over with the frying pan. "I… want… you… to… be… gone… by… tomorrow…" She kept hitting him.

"O-Okay. I'll be gone by tomorrow afternoon." Yuki cringed in fear of his old wife.

"Good."

The next morning, Yuki packed and left. She made sure he took all of his belongings. That was the beginning of her life as a single mother of one child. The phone rang, and Tohru picked it up.

"Hello."

"Tohru, a family reunion is scheduled six months from now. I just want to make sure you will be there."

"Yes."

"That's good. Momiji will love to see you."

_**So now you're thinking about**_

_**All you're your missing how**_

_**Deep you're sinking**_

_**Around and 'round and dragging down**_

_**Why don't you cash in your chips?**_

_**Why don't you call it a loss?**_

_**Not such a big loss**_

_**Pack it up and better luck**_

_**Could've been true love, but it wasn't**_

_**It should all add up, but it doesn't**_

_**There's your trouble**_

_**There's your trouble**_

_**With seeing double**_

_**With the wrong one**_

_**You can see I love you**_

_**But you can't see that she doesn't**_

_**But you just keep holding on**_

_**There's your trouble**_

_**Should've all worked out, but it didn't**_

_**She should be here now, but she isn't**_

_**There's your trouble**_

_**There's your trouble**_

_**With seeing double**_

_**With the wrong one**_

_**You can see I love you**_

_**But you can't see that she doesn't**_

_**But you just keep holding on**_

_**There's your trouble**_

Note: This is the end. Questions still remain though. What happened to Kyo? Why are they scheduling a family reunion? What will happen to Yuki? Do you even care what will happen to that bastard? Why did I find this chapter entertaining?

Note2: Goodbye! I hope to see you in book 2! It will probably be called "Keep Your Head Up!" Look for it!

Note3: I just wanted to say thank you all. Also, Yuki is a ….ing ….ty ….. who does not deserve Tohru.

Note 4: I have two author spotlights today. I love you all though.

Darksouled Saiyanphoenix: You have been here since the beginning, reviewing every chapter and giving me a positive opinion every time. That is what I need to finish one of these.

Sage of Downtown Hyrule: Same as Darksouled Saiyanphoenix, except his/her posts tend to be longer. I really love both of you and hope to see you in book 2!


End file.
